GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei
The GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei (aka Arche Gundam Drei, Arche Drei) is a variant of the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei and the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Arche Gundam Drei is a mobile suit for Nena Trinity that only existed in data form, and is a combination of the Gundam Throne Drei and the Arche Gundam.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 13 "Arche Drei" Its frame is mostly derived from GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, thus it also has a Core Fighter that can function as an escape unit, but its head is switched to a dome-type similar to the Throne Drei. Like the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei, Arche Drei is designed for support and has a large backpack unit for deploying the GN Stealth Field. However, all its abilities, including combat power, have been greatly improved when compared to the former. The suit is armed with a pair of GN Fangs (one in each side skirt armor) and an arm-mounted GN Handgun, which has a GN Beam Saber Mode for close combat. It was envisioned that if Arche Drei is to battle Arche, its GN Stealth Field would have disrupt the Arche's communications, radar, beam composition and even usage of the GN Fangs. This would have left the Arche with only its GN Buster Sword and line-of-sight against an unhindered Arche Drei, which is free of these problems as it can control the density of the GN particles around it. Armaments ;*GN Handgun :The Arche Drei features a GN Handgun mounted on the right forearm. Unlike the GN Handguns utilized by the Thrones, the Arche Drei's GN Handgun has a GN Beam Saber Mode for close combat. In this mode, the beam blade emitter mounted at the bottom will fold forward to generate the GN Beam Saber. ;*GN Fang :The Arche Drei features two GN Fangs, one in each side skirt. The GN Fangs have similar design as the one used by Arche Gundam. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Core Fighter :The Arche Gundam Drei has a similar Core Fighter as the Arche Gundam for escape purposes. Unlike the version used in the GNZ series of mobile suits, this Core Fighter does not carry any GN Drive Tau with it during escape. ;*GN Stealth Field :Like the Gundam Throne Drei, the Arche Drei's backpack and its associated vents can open and release all the stored GN particles to deploy the GN Stealth Field. The Arche Drei's GN Stealth Field blankets an area with GN particles, this not only disrupts communications and radar like the Throne Drei's, but is also capable of disrupting sensors, GN beam composition, and even control of GN Fangs. Arche Drei itself will not be affected as it can manipulate the density of the particles around itself, and hence can use its GN beam weapons and sensors without any problem. However, since the Arche Drei was never made, it was unable to test this system. History While trying to find ways to avenge her dead brothers, Nena Trinity came into contact with Regene Regetta, who offered this unit to help her. Regene made this offer as he wanted to oust Ribbons Almark and viewed Ali as an obstacle in his plan. However, the unit was never built and existed only in data and concept. Picture Gallery GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei MS Head Lineart.jpg|Head Lineart GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei Side Binder Lineart.jpg|Side Binder & GN Fangs Storage Lineart GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei Backpack Lineart.jpg|Backpack Mount Lineart GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei GN Stealth Field Lineart.jpg|Backpack & GN Stealth Field Emitters Lineart GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei GN Handgun Lineart.jpg|GN Handgun Lineart Arche Drei vs Arche.png|VS. Arche Gundam Srwhotnewshj0111033.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111034.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111035.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111036.jpg Arche drei early design gadelaza ms girl.jpeg|MS Girl Fan Art CG Arche Drei.jpg|Fan CG (Front) CG_Arche_Drei_Rear.jpg|Fan CG (Rear) Notes & Trivia *The word Arche is a Greek word that can be translated as "origin". This is unusual as the Arche Gundam is farther from the original 0 Gundam than even the Reborns Gundam that was developed at a later time. However, it could be a reference to the pilot of the Arche Gundam Ali al-Saachez, who was the origin of Setsuna F. Seiei's combat abilities. The second part, Drei, is the German word for the number three. References Srwhotnewshj0111029.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111030.jpg 1290623418522.jpg|Profile & Lineart External links *Arche Gundam Drei on MAHQ